


Free to the house

by cytrusekk



Category: Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005)
Genre: Bathrooms, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytrusekk/pseuds/cytrusekk
Summary: Pete takes good care of his feral lad.Possible TW for piss, but it's really not very kinky so don't get your hopes up.





	Free to the house

Bovver pretended not to notice Pete following him to the back. He went along when Pete shouldered him into the handicapped bathroom. Didn't turn when he heard Pete close the lock, but hair on the back of his neck raised as he readied for a confrontation, standing in front of the toilet with his hand hovering over the fly.  
  
"If you wanna knock me out, at least let me piss first."  
  
He knew he had it coming for attittude - he'd always been the wild one, but recently there had been  too many times when Pete had to bring him in line.  
He was already tense and went completely rigid when Pete walked up behind him and sneaked a hand around his waist to replace Bovver's fingers with his own.  
  
"Here, Bov," he whispered, resting his chin on Bovver's shoulder, managing to undo his trousers before the cogs in Bov's drunken mind could turn and process what was happening.  
  
"The fuck's wrong with you," he growled, making an attempt to shake him off, but Pete just tightened his hold a bit and it was enough to quell this heartless struggle.  
  
"Reckoned you might need a little help after so many pints," Pete continued, reaching into Bovver's boxers to take out his cock. "Wouldn't want you to piss all over yourself."  
  
His voice was steady and calm and this, this was utterly not what Bovver expected. It's been some time since he'd felt Pete's body pressed so close, his warm breath washing over his ear, his hands on him. If he didn't want to piss so badly, he would already be rock hard.  
  
"C'mon, let go."  
  
Bovver would probably feel completely different about Pete holding his cock to piss while sober, but now it only registered as slightly weird to him. With Pete's encouragement, he closed his eyes, sighed, and let his body relax, muscle by muscle. He moaned in relief when he felt the stream come out, his knees almost gave out under him, but Pete held him up. When it slowed down to a trickle, his mind became clearer and he started noticing other things besides the coziness of Pete's arms. For one, a hard-on was digging into his back - which he didn't mind in the slightest. He adored Pete's cock in a way that he would never admit, loved knowing Pete so intimately, knowing how to touch him in just the right way to earn soft moans and this gentle, trusting affection in his eyes that Bovver wanted to be the only to see. He would drop to his knees in an instant, but Pete wanted something else; he started stroking Bov leisurely, as if just trying to fix his foreskin properly. When Bovver's cock twitched with interest, he could feel Pete smile against his neck and his strokes became more intent. He opened his eyes and glanced down just as Pete's thumb slid through a drop of precum.  
  
"Oh, Jesus," he moaned, letting his eyes fall shut again. Pete's other hand slid under his clothes and traveled up from his hip over his belly, then down to cup his balls. His breath - hot, damp, tinged with alcohol - tickled his skin. Almost everything about the situation was mind-blowingly good, but there was one thing Bovver couldn't shake off; the jealousy brewing inside him threatened to spew over and _what ifs_ crowded in his head.  
  
"That's what you do with your yank, too?" he gritted through his teeth.  
Pete knew how possessive Bovver was and they never talked about it, which made it even worse. He learned how to placate him with touches, gestures, glances. Even he was surprised how quickly a warm smile could dissipate Bovver's vicious mood. But all this Matt business got to Bov pretty hard. Pete understood that Bovver craved assurance, but he also understood that he would never accept it if he got all heartfelt on him.  
  
"No, Bov."  
  
There was no annoyance in his voice, his hand didn't miss a beat while the other one roamed over the other man's body again.  
  
"And he's not _mine_. You are," he whispered straight into Bovver's ear. He knew those words from any other mouth or even at any other time could make Bov see red, but right now, they struck gold. "And if you need reminding, I can come by yours later and fuck this problem out of you."  
  
Bovver swallowed a whimper and a string of words he would later regret, but he could not hide his body's reaction and for Pete that was enough. He turned them both around to face the mirror on the other side of the bathroom and took in the view, mouthing a spot between Bovver's neck and shoulder.  
  
"Bloody hell, you're so hot like this," he muttered and grinded against Bovver's ass to show his appreciation. "Next time we're fucking in front of a mirror so I can see you nice and proper when I come inside you."  
  
Bovver's head spinned, but it wasn't from alcohol this time. Pete knew just how hard to push - it seemed natural for him, but Bovver knew he always watched carefully. He felt his roaming and observant gaze like a second pair of hands, sometimes caressing, othertimes electrifying. He could bring Bovver over the edge with words alone, the boy had a mouth and mind dirtier than Bov himself and Bov  _loved_ it. But there was no time for that here.  
  
Pete licked a spot just behind Bovver's earlobe and grabbed it with his lips, earning a proper moan. His playfully amused huff ruffled the hair on Bov's temple. He smoothed it down with his free hand, then placed it on Bov's chin and jerked his head sideways to place a kiss on the corner of Bov's mouth. That spurred Bovver into action. He turned around, pushed Pete so that his back hit the wall and crashed their lips together, his hands grabbing and tugging whatever part of Pete they could find. Pete quickly regained his grip on Bov's cock, jerking him off hard and fast, trying to follow the rhythym of his hips. And then Bovver whimpered into Pete's mouth, his hips jittered and stilled, his cock twitched and Pete felt the wetness of come on his stomach that he didn't even notice Bov uncovering (but he was thankful for the gesture). He knew he could wrap this up if he gave himself a few strokes, but decided to save it for later and focused on keeping Bov upright. He traced Bov's lips with his tongue and looked down at the mess between them, keeping one hand set on Bov's hips to stop him from falling forward. He reached to grab the few remaining paper towels and cleaned them up quickly. Bovver touched the tent in his trousers, but Pete pushed him away and carefully adjusted himself.  
  
"You owe me one," he said, but seeing Bov's disgruntled expression he moved in for another kiss, a longer, lazier, and an utterly filthy one, one hand resting on the side of Bov's head and rubbing circles with his thumb, the other keeping Bov's own hand at bay from his fly.  
  
"You know I don't let my debts rack up," Pete whispered, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
Bovver smiled crookedly - a thing rarely seen on his face, which made Pete treasure it more. He reciprocated with a bright, happy grin.  
  
"Now be a good lad and buy me a pint, eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say, using a handicapped bathroom for sexual purposes (regardless of your ability status) is rude and incosiderate and I do not recommend it.  
> I also thought that the "London" (The National) song has "free to the house, stay the night with the sinners" in its lyrics and I do not appreciate standing corrected.


End file.
